


Breaking Out

by Sashataakheru



Series: Two Taskmasters - Stories About A Kinky Threesome [14]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Daddy/boi, Holding back, Hugs, Late Nights, Light D/s, Lockdown Fic, Longing, M/M, Texting, definitely not lonely, not quite social distancing, soft fic, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Alex can't really blame Greg for stopping by late one night, just for a moment.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Two Taskmasters - Stories About A Kinky Threesome [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165952
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Breaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> More lockdown fic, inspired by [Alex oversharing](https://www.metro.news/shut-up-stand-up-taskmaster-co-host-and-whipping-boy-alex-horne-reveals-what-hes-up-to-now-hes-stuck-indoors/1971643/) and Greg sounding so desperate for people to talk to on Russell Howard's Home Time. <3

Alex's phone buzzed beside him as he laughed at something one of his late-night Zoom drinking buddies had said. He would normally ignore it but something told him not to so he took a moment to glance at it and saw Greg had texted him. 

"Hang on," he said, gesturing to his companions to wait. He wasn't allowed to ignore messages from Greg. 

Alex frowned as he read his text. _Go out the front. There's something you need to see._

 _What, right now?_ , Alex replied, unsure what on earth Greg wanted.

 _Are you questioning my orders, boy? I'm not saying it again_ , Greg sent, and Alex could hear the terseness in his words. 

"Uh, I might have to call it a night. I'll talk to you later, yeah?" Alex said, turning back to the screen after firing off a quick ' _yes, sir_ ' to Greg in reply, suddenly feeling less drunk than he had before. 

"You being ordered about again, Alex?" one of them joked.

Alex hoped he looked normal. "Something like that. I gotta go. Goodnight, everyone."

Alex waited long enough for everyone to say goodbye and left the chat. He didn't want to be rude, after all. He just hoped his delay hadn't made him miss whatever it was Greg wanted him to see. Greg was not averse to punishing him for being a few minutes late. 

Alex opened the front door and stepped outside to see ... nothing. He could hear nothing as well. Chesham was fairly quiet at the best of times, but it was even quieter than normal. He took a step forward, trying to hear or see anything, then continued down the driveway to the street, where he immediately spotted a car he recognised. He looked around. Greg was nowhere to be seen. But that was definitely his car. He slipped his phone out.

 _What's going on? Why's your car here?_ , Alex texted.

From somewhere behind him, two big strong arms closed around him, and Alex suddenly knew exactly where Greg was. If it had been anyone else, he'd have tried to pull away, but because it was Greg, Alex simply melted, giving in to him, glad to be in his arms again. He'd missed him very much.

"There you are! You walked straight past me, boy," Greg said, and Alex shivered at the growl in his voice.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't see you. What on earth are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, of course. Shouldn't you be at home?" Alex said.

"Yeah, I know, sorry, I'm not staying long, I promise, but I just needed to touch you, just for a moment. I miss people so much, Alex. I miss you. I miss having you right by my side. I know I'm being stupid, but I couldn't do another month without at least one hug to keep me going," Greg said.

"And I was the only person you wanted to hug right now?" Alex said, gentle teasing in his voice.

"You're the only one I knew would let me," Greg said. 

Alex blushed at that, because Greg was right. He wouldn't have said no to Greg. He felt just so incredibly small in his arms. Greg was like a huge warm blanket wrapped around him. He adored being held, even if it wasn't for very long. But then the cold air that hit him as Greg pulled away hurt, even though he understood why. Even a little touch was better than nothing. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kiss you. I'm not that stupid. God knows I want to, but I won't. I just needed to hold you for a moment," Greg said.

Alex wanted to fling himself into his arms and hold him for the rest of the night, but he stood still instead as he put his phone away, staying as close as he dared, wanting to reach out and hold his hand. Touch his arm. Just keep touching him. After all, he could hear the longing in his voice and he wanted to take care of his master the way he ought to.

"I know, that's alright, sir, I understand. You're on your own, after all," Alex said.

"I mean, I don't mind. I really don't. Being on my own is what I'm used to. But it has been hard. I guess I just needed to get out for a moment. Felt like the walls were closing in," Greg said.

"Has it got that bad, sir?" Alex said.

"God, some days it really feels like it. Just call me from time to time, yeah? I need to hear your voice more often," Greg said.

"I'll do my best, sir," Alex said. "Maybe in the evenings, once the kids are in bed, maybe I'll check in on you, yeah?" 

"Yeah, you do that, that'd be nice," Greg said. 

Greg wanted to hug him again. Alex could feel it, see it, even, in the way they wanted to shift closer together, but stood where they were. Greg half-reached out as if he wanted to hold his hand, but covered his decision not to as he moved back towards his car. 

"You off then?" Alex said, surprised, but not surprised. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'd better go. It's late. You should be in bed. I'll let you go," Greg said. "I just wanted to see you, just for a moment."

"Yeah, it was nice to see you too, sir," Alex said.

"Call me, yeah? And be good. I'll hear about it if you aren't. I'm not above punishing you, even though I can't touch you," Greg said, a hint of warning in his voice.

"Oh, I'll be good, sir, promise. Goodnight, sir," Alex said, daring to blow him a little kiss.

"Goodnight, Alex," Greg said before he got into his car.

Alex watched him go, missing him the moment he was gone, but knowing how important it was for him. It had only been the two of them, after all. That was still allowed. That's what Alex told himself as he went back inside, cherishing the memory of that little hug and the feeling of Greg's arms holding him tight.


End file.
